1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medicinal carrier, its preparation method and uses, and especially relates to a medicinal carrier for anti-Helicobacter pylori, its preparation method and uses.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
Helicobacter pylori is a Gram-negative bacterium mainly found in the stomach and duodenum of the organism. Helicobacter pylori will form a cloudy film on the surface of the gastric wall when adhering to the surface of the gastric mucosa layer, and produce urease to hydrolyze the urea in the stomach to produce NH3 and CO2, thereby neutralizing and increasing the pH value in the stomach to pH 4.5 to pH 7.4. Such a pH value is suitable for the colonization of Helicobacter pylori in the stomach of the organism.
According to statistics, over 50% of the populations in the world are infected with Helicobacter pylori in the digestive system. Some Helicobacter pylori-infected populations suffer from symptoms, such as chronic inflammation of the gastric mucosa, peptic ulcer, and gastric cancer. Peptic ulcers mainly occur in the stomach pylorus or the duodenum of the small intestine, while patients of peptic ulcers are usually diagnosed as patients of gastric ulcer. Common symptoms of gastric ulcer are abdominal pain, loss of appetite, weight loss, etc.
Antibiotics, such as amoxicillin, clarithromycin, tetracycline, and metronidazole, are usually used in clinic to treat the diseases caused by the infection of Helicobacter pylori. However, because antibiotics are often destroyed by gastric acid or cannot pass through the gastric mucosa to the colonization site of Helicobacter pylori, antibiotic treatment has not been able to achieve a good therapeutic efficacy. In addition, patients treated with antibiotics frequently may suffer from side effects of dizziness, abdominal pain, diarrhea, allergies, etc.
In view of the above, there is still a need for a medicine that can more effectively cure diseases associated with the infection of Helicobacter pylori. The present invention is a research for the above demand, and provides a medicinal carrier which can target Helicobacter pylori and swell or decompose under a specific pH condition. Therefore, the medicinal carrier can be used to encapsulate a medicine for anti-Helicobacter pylori, and thereby, assists the medicine to reach the colonization site of Helicobacter pylori to achieve anti-Helicobacter pylori efficacy.